


Anniversary celebration

by Midna117



Category: K-pop, KimTaehyung - Fandom, V - Fandom, bts, taehyung - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, One-Shot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna117/pseuds/Midna117
Summary: Another one-shot for my V obsessed friend xD I'm not as happy with it as I was with the first one, but oh well. Have fun :)





	

It is your third anniversary. Due to both of your schedules being extremely full, you only see each other in the late evening. Tae had prepared dinner about two hours before you came home.

When you enter your apartment, you catch him watching TV. To be more precise, he is watching porn channels. He is about to let his hand slide into his boxers, as you say: 'Wow, someone is really impatient'

His head quickly turns towards you, then jumps up, turns off the TV and runs towards you to pull you into a hug:  
'Jagi, I thought you wouldn't come home before the end of the day. The dinner is cold already', he says as his expression shifts to a darker one. Without having a moment to process what that means for you, he grabs both of your wrists, pinning them above your head against the wall.

'Let's move this to the bedroom now, shall we?'  
Without hesitation, he loosens his grip to lift you up bridal style, and carry you into the bedroom. A 'no' would not be accepted by him anyways at this point. That being said, you simply keep quiet at his rather harsh treatment. You rather let him treat you the way he wants to. In the end, he knows what you want from him. It's not like he doesn't know your limits or weak spots.

He roughly throws you onto the bed. Then he practically rips your clothes off, while harshly sucking on your collarbone. Finding your sweet spot didn't take you long, making you moan lightly with every soft bite.

He moves his fingers to your entrance: 'Wet already, babygirl?' You aren't able to answer him, as he already slides his index and middle finger into you, making you moan even more in pleasure.

'Let me take care of you now, (Y/N).'

'Sure jagi, just' – You are interrupted by a deep growl escaping your throat – 'go ahead.'

He smiles at your words, obviously only having waited for your permission. His tongue briefly slides over his lips, covering them in saliva during the process.

Without missing a beat, he slightly parts his fingers. Those few centimeters already do a lot for you, making suppressing your moans very hard at this point. Since your sweet noises of arousal always turn him on, you try to hold them in as much as possible. He doesn't deserve knowing how much he turned you on just yet. Although you try your best not to let him know how you feel, he knows you too well: 'Trying to keep cool, aren't you, (Y/N)?' He whispers in his deep voice. His words send a shiver down your spine, and more arousal to your lower body. Shortly after that, he bends his fingers towards your walls. They both slowly massage you in circles.

Every completed turn drives you crazier than the one before.

Every completed turn makes your back arch just a little more.

Every completed turn fastens your breath even more.

Only when you are unable to beg him to go faster, he starts using his thumb as well. It had been hovering above your clit all the time, making you hope it would come down eventually. Now is the point where they do.

Taehyung carefully pushes his thumb onto the nub of nerves in between your legs. After he sees your delighted reaction, he moves it in circles. The pressure in combination with the fast rubbing makes your walls tighter. You feel your orgasm creeping closer, not able to contain it any longer. Of course V notices, and quickly replaces his thumb with his tongue, flicking your clit with it. At the same time, he starts thrusting his fingers in and out of you again.

That is way more than you need to get your release. You close your eyes in an instant, wanting to enjoy every single wave of pleasure that shoots through your body. Not a single nerve of your body is spared by the endorphin shooting through your veins.

Once you come down from your peak, he pulls his fingers out, moving them towards your mouth: 'Suck them', he orders, 'I might do the same thing next time again then'

Your breath is still very unsteady, but you obey. He pushes his long fingers deep into your mouth, forcing you to suck your own juices. While he finally strips his clothes, you let your tongue run along him, sucking everything clean. After his boxers were flung into a distant corner, he pulls his fingers out again, wiping them on the white sheets.

You try to push your shaking legs together and sit up. However, he presses you down again, as he places his hard member where his finger were earlier: 'Ready for round 2?'  
When you don't answer immediately, Taehyung gets a little worried, breaking his character: 'Jagi, are you okay?'

'Yes, I'm just very, very... sore already. Every one of your touches is more intense, thanks to my orgasm.'

Within an instant, he puts on his confident smirk again: 'Okay, then you will also enjoy this more than normally'

Before you could think about what he meant, he rams his dick inside of you. Your moans get uncontrollable, high-pitched and longer now and it drives your boyfriend insane: 'Yeah, keep that up. You know how much I love your responses.'

His pupils start widening as he starts thrusting in and out of you. Before you have really adjusted to his size, he went slower than usually. Despite being rather dominant, he never actually hurt you. That's why he only starts picking up his speed when your distorted face makes place for a happy one.

He bites his lip, trying to control his smile: 'Baby, you look so beautiful. The only time your face is even prettier, is when you come', he then moves his mouth up to your ear, 'Let me see that face again, okay? I will do my best to help you with it.'

'Well, try to keep your promise', you respond with a smile.

He slows down again, making his movements more enjoyable for you: Instead of rushing through it, he thrusts deeper now. That way every centimeter he moves is palpable for you. Additionally, he slowly starts rubbing your clit again, this time in a faster pace. That way, you feel the different movements even clearer.

The longer it goes on, the closer your next height gets.

'How close are you?' He pants. His thrusts get sloppier and he's obviously very close to coming too.

You let out a moan before you can answer: 'Pretty close'

'Not close enough', he adds before attacking your breast with his mouth. Not only does he suck on your thin skin, but he also lets his swollen tongue swirl around your nipple. The sensations of feeling him all over you body send you over the edge even earlier. Your second orgasm hit you even harder than your first one. You've always preferred coming with him inside of you. While the sweet feeling of release took over every part of your body, V kept thrusting while while hitting his orgasm as well.

Both of you become moaning messes, as his dripping sweat mixes with yours. Once you had both ridden out your heights, V collapses next to you.

'3 years, but it still feels as good as when we first fucked', he breathes out.

'It only got better if you ask me', you smile. He then spoons you, hugging you tightly. His damp chest feels good on your hot back. As you both cuddle, Tae caresses your arm.

'Saranghae, (Y/N)'

'Nado saranghae, Tae'

You both fall asleep quickly, still exhausted from you anniversary celebration. When you check the clock it says 11:59 pm.

The last thing you say before falling asleep is: 'Well, I guess we did make it right on time, my impatient darling'  
He doesn't answer, but only plants a soft kiss on your neck.

 


End file.
